Noc 4 (FNaW 3)
Noc 4 to czwarta grywalna noc w Five Nights at Wario's 3. Tak jak w poprzedniej nocy, tutaj też gracz może wybrać pokój. Do wybrania jest są cztery, jednakże i tutaj dostępne będą tylko dwa. Dostępność pokoi jest zależna od tego, gdzie ukrył się gracz w Nocy 2. Jeśli ukrył się w Kuchni, ma wybór między Korytarzem i Pokojem Zabaw, a jeśli w Łazience, to może wybrać Salon 3, lub Pralnię. Korytarz W korytarzu aktywni są Mario, Luigi i Waluigi. Znajduje się tu panel kontrolny z trzema drzwiami, jednak tylko jedne na raz mogą być zamknięte. W dodatku wszystkie twoje kamery stają się czarne, zostawiając jedynie działający dźwięk. Jeśli gracz usłyszy muzyczkę towarzyszącą Mario w Sypialni 2, musi zamknąć prawe drzwi, jeśli oddech Luigi'ego w Pralni, to musi zamknąć drzwi za sobą, a jeśli kroki Waluigi'ego w Salonie 2, to musi zamknąć lewe drzwi. Porady * Można podążać za krokami Waluigi'ego w Łazience, Kuchni i Salonie 2, jednak jest on tutaj najmniej aktywną postacią u najlepiej jest po prostu skupić się na Salonie 2. * Można podążać ścieżką Mario w Salonie 3 i w Sypialni 2. Gracz powinien zapamiętać, by w odpowiednim momencie zamknąć prawe drzwi, ponieważ Mario jest generalnie najbardziej aktywną postacią * Można podążać ścieżką Luigi'ego w Salonie i Pralni, ale jak się tam pojawi to zamknij drzwi natychmiast, ponieważ potrafi prawie natychmiast zatakować gracza. Jeżeli gracz usłyszy go, musi szybko zamknąć drzwi za sobą i sprawdzić, czy Mario też nie znajduje się w pobliżu. W razie gdyby tak się stało, należy zamknąć te drzwi, do których wroga postać dotrze pierwsza. Jeśli gracz nie wie która, powinien najpierw zamknąć drzwi za sobą, ponieważ Mario może dać ostrzeżenie, szybko pokazując się przy wyłączeniu kamer. Jeśli gracz zobaczy ostrzeżenie, powinien natychmiast zamknąć prawe drzwi. Wiadomość Ha ha ha, halo, halo! Mówi przyjaciel. Jak się trzymasz? Och, nie martw się, już niedługo poznamy się bliżej. Obserwowałem cię. O tak! Zauważyłem, że wyglądasz bardzo podobnie do... Niego. Może i nim jesteś. *Zniekształcone* Może i jesteś. Ha ha ha! *Normalnie* Jeśli tak, to kto wie, może wreszcie dokonamy naszej małej, słodkiej zemsty. Idziemy po ciebie! *Dzwonienie telefonu* Hej, um... Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno. Ja, uh, miałem trochę roboty przy papierach i musiałem je skończyć. Wiesz, normalne życie, praca i tak dalej. I szczerze mówiąc, nie mogłem się skupić, kiedy te wszystkie policyjne samochody cały czas jeździły dookoła. Zastanawiam się, co się stało... Um, w każdym razie, jesteś w korytarzu? Uh, to nie dobrze. Wiesz, że one mogą przyjść tu z aż trzech różnych kierunków, prawda? I w dodatku, stoisz w samym środku. Cóż, jednak zawsze jest jakieś jasne światełko w tunelu. Każde z tych trzech drzwi możesz zamknąć kiedy tylko chcesz. Tylko że, przez jakieś ograniczenia techniczne na raz mogą być zamknięte tylko jedne drzwi. Spróbuj użyć panelu kontrolnego na-na tamtej ścianie. No i teraz, z możliwością podglądania kamer, powinno być całkiem dobrze! Huh? C-c-c-co mówisz? Kamery nie działają?! No po prostu idealnie! Pad znowu ma jakąś usterkę! Uh, ale hej, hej hej! Ciągle powinieneś móc użyć wykrywaczy dźwięku! Wygląda na to, że dzisiejszej nocy musisz mocno wyostrzyć swój słuch! Doglądaj pokoi i po prostu słuchaj! Nasłuchuj kroków, dźwięków, które one mogę wydać! Jeśli usłyszysz je w jakimś pokoju, który jest blisko ciebie, to natychmiast zamknij odpowiednie drzwi! Na przykład, jeżeli coś poruszy się w Pralni, to zamknij dolne drzwi! Po prostu... Po prostu zachowaj chłodny umysł i uważnie nasłuchaj. Dobrej nocy. Pokój Zabaw W Pokoju Zabaw aktywni są Wario, Yoshi i Mario. Phone Guy wyjaśnił, że pomieszczenie to jest bardzo jasne i dusze mogą zostawić gracza myśląc, że jest on po prostu bawiącym się dzieckiem. Przez całą noc gracz musi utrzymać muzykę z dwóch pozytywek. Jedna to po prostu zwykła pozytywka i może być nakręcana, gdy gracz ma opuszczony monitor. Natomiast druga to pozytywka elektroniczna, która jest podłączona do monitora i można ją właśnie stamtąd nakręcać. Jednakże pozytywka elektroniczna może "przejść" do innych kamer. Znaczy to, że gracz musi ją odnaleźć, zanim kamera będzie potrzebowała doładowania, lub zanim muzyka pozytywka w pełni przeminie. W przeciwnym razie Wario lub Yoshi zabiją gracza. Zachowanie Mario jest podobne do tego z pierwszej gry. Przechodzi on etapami, by pojawić się na ekranie telewizora. Jeśli pojawi się w pokoju, gracz musi natychmiast podnieść monitor. Jeśli gracz tego nie zrobi, to Mario go zabije. Wiadomość: Umm... Cześć. Sorki, że tak późno dzwonię, ale miałem pracę papierową i inne rzeczy. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ktoś wrzeszczał, że (Phone Guy teraz parodiuje tą osobę) dorwiemy cię, zemścimy się etc. ale teraz do rzeczy. Gdzie się dzisiaj schowałeś? Pokój dziecinny?! Ajć!!! Ten pokój jest za ĺatwy do znalezienia! Tam jest tak jasno i można już zostać zauważony aż ze schodów, ale już trudno. Myślę, że musisz użyć zabawek do obrony, a dokładniej to chodzi mi o pozytywki. Ten pokój został zaprojektowany dla dzieci więc duchy mogą dzięki tym zabawkom pomyśleć, że tam są dzieci i zostawią ciebie w spokoju. Ale duchy nie usłyszą z tak daleka pozytywki, więc dla rozgłosu musisz nie nakręcać jednej, ale dwie pozytywki. Jedna z nich leży gdzieś w pokoju, a drugą musisz nakręcać z pada, ale on jest przeznaczony do kamer, więc przycisk do elektronicznej pozytywki będzie przeskakwać z jednej na drugą kamerę, więc jej szukaj. Nakręcaj je regularnie aby duchy myślał, że dzieci są w tym pokoju, dobrze? Ok. Dobranoc. Salon 3 W Salonie 3 aktywni będą Yoshi i Waluigi. Żeby ich odeprzeć, gracz musi śledzić ich na kamerach i wszelako ich blokować. Jeśli ktoś dostanie się do pomieszczenia, gracz może tylko patrzeć na zegar w nadziei, że minie kolejna godzina. Porady * Waluigi i Yoshi podążają specyficznymi ścieżkami: ** Waluigi: Zaczyna w Kuchni, przechodzi do Salonu, a potem do Pralni. Gracz powinien odciąć światło w Salonie, wtedy Waluigi nie może podążać naprzód. Najprawdopodobniej pojawi się od razu, jak zacznie się gra. ** Yoshi: Zaczyna w Sypialni, podąża do Salonu 2, a potem do Schodów. Yoshi jest znacznie bardziej agresywny niż Waluigi, należałoby więc obserwować go więcej. Gracz powinien obserwować Salon 2, gdy Waluigi jest zablokowany w Salonie. Kiedy Yoshi pojawi się w Salonie 2, gracz powinien natychmiast odciąć światło na Schodach. W takim wypadku Yoshi powinien się wycofać po kilku sekundach. Pralnia W Pralni aktywni są Mario, Waluigi i Luigi. Należy włączyć pralkę, gdy Mario będzie na schodach, to go odgoni. Jeśli gracz tego nie zrobi, Mario szybko go zabije. Jednakże włączenie pralki przyciąga Luigi'ego i Waluigi'ego, a żeby ich odstraszyć, gracz musi zachowywać się zupełnie inaczej; W przypadku Waluigi'ego, gracz musi po prostu kompletnie przestać się ruszać, natomiast u Luigi'ego, gracz musi trząść ekranem z boku na bok, dopóki nie odejdzie. Jednakże oboje pojawiają się za graczem, więc musi on śledzić ich w normalnych pokojach , żeby wiedzieć kto akurat znajduje się blisko.Kategoria:FNaW 3 Kategoria:Noce (FNaW 3) Kategoria:Noce